


Flowers

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, READ DAMMIT, kawai~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short ^^</p></blockquote>





	Flowers

“Killua! Look!” Gon ran up to him with a flower in his hand.

“What is it?” Killua asked curiously. Gon dropped to his knees and showed Killua the flower. Just a wild white flower that you could find anywhere.

“It reminds me of you, Killua! Just not as pretty…” his face fell and Killua blushed. Gon was always comparing him to things, but this was the first time he had been compared to a flower. “This was the prettiest one I found too…” he said sadly. Killua quickly took the flower and looked Gon in the eyes.

“Thank you.” he said cheerfully. Gon stared back at him before taking the flower and tucking it in Killua’s hair. A rare shy smile appeared on his face.

“Looks good! You both look prettier this way. Hm? Killua, your face is really red!”

“Sh-shut up! It’s not!” he tackled Gon in a hug and whispered in his ear. “Thank you…”

He wouldn’t tell Gon how happy it made him. Or what he actually thought in that moment. Yet. For now, he would just enjoy being with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short ^^


End file.
